13
by Iwashima Fue
Summary: Bagaimana sih cara Armin si anak yang sekarang menginjak umur 13 tahun ini menyatakan rasa sukanya pada gadis? Read more, click the title!


**13**

**Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime © Production I.G**

* * *

"_Na_, Armin dulu kita pernah ke pantai, 'kan?" Armin yang sedang membaca buku hanya bisa datar menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, Eren Jaeger umur 13 tahun, sebaya dengannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Eren saat itu.

"Aah, memangnya ada apa?" Eren malu-malu menjawabnya, padahal ia yang memulainya duluan. Sepertinya ada yang terus mengingatkannya pada saat mereka piknik bersama dengan Mikasa ke pantai, entah hal apa itu tapi sepertinya Eren juga malu menceritakannya.

"Tidak jadi, deh.." sebenarnya pertanyaan Eren itu membuat pemuda di sampingnya menjadi penasaran, tapi ia juga tidak ingin salah ngomong apalagi membuat Eren lebih memerah, kali ini saja pipi Eren sudah terlihat sangat merona.

"Hmm.. masa puber itu mungkin sulit dijalankan juga, ya.. haha," ucap Armin, entah ia mengatakannya dengan sengaja atau tidak tapi justru kata-katanya itu membuat Eren tambah menunduk karena kepanasan. Aduh.. Armin.

"M-maaf, Eren! Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

_Then—_

Masa muda, 13 tahun ketika di sekolah menengah pertama. Armin dan yang lainnya pasti mengalami masa pubertas. Masa dimana mereka atau kita juga merasakan apa itu yang namanya rasa 'suka' pada lawan jenis, saat kita mulai mencari jati diri kita sendiri, kekhasan dan kelakuan yang akan mencerminkan diri di masa mendatang nanti.

Hmm.. untuk saat ini, kita akan berfokus pada tokoh utama kita di cerita ini, Armin Arlert yang dirawat oleh kakeknya, sang penjelajah _plus_ ilmuwan terkenal Arlert. Karena kebiasaan kakeknya yang suka membawa oleh-oleh atau buku dari berbagai negara yang ia teliti sejarahnya, Armin jadi ikut senang melihat tempat-tempat luar biasa yang pernah kakeknya datangi, walau hanya sekedar gambar yang diambilnya.

"Kau bawa foto-foto dari kakekmu lagi, Armin?" Tanya Mikasa, saudara tiri dari seorang Eren Jaeger. Armin sungguh senang ia ditanyai hal yang ia sukai, iapun segera mengambil kantong khusus anti-air yang ditempati oleh puluhan foto pemberian kakeknya.

"Iya, sekarang aku membawa foto dari pulau _Lombok_, katanya di sana terdapat pantai pasir putih yang sangat indah!" Eren segera mendatangi bangku Armin ketika ia mengeluarkan foto pantai Lombok yang ia katakan.

"Uwaah, keren! Seberapa jauh pulau ini, Armin?" Armin tersenyum sembari menjawab Eren dengan mata berbinar-binarnya.

"Hmm.. sangat jauh, karena pulau ini berada di negara Indonesia, benua.. Asia..?" nada bicara Armin saat di akhir seperti sedang bertanya tapi bukan karena ia tidak tahu atau ragu karena ia menjelaskan negara Indonesia, tapi karena ada orang ketiga setelah Mikasa dan Eren yang mendengarkannya, dan kelihatannya ia menatap Armin dengan sangat mengkhayati.

Eren yang baru sadar dengan orang ketiga itu langsung melompat terkejut menyadarinya, Mikasa yang berada di samping Eren jadi harus menanggung beban berat Eren karena Eren yang menubruknya.

Tapi.. yang namanya Mikasa walau jatuh atau dihantam dengan apapun pasti selalu berparas datar, deh..

"C-Christa?" Yap, orang ketiga itu ternyata adalah seorang gadis yang mempunyai julukan 'bidadari' karena kebaikannya pada orang-orang yang ia temui dan ajak bicara.

Christa yang baru sadar hanya bisa malu dilihat oleh trio sahabat itu. Dan saat itu juga, ia terlihat salah tingkah menghadapi mereka bertiga.

"M-maaf! Aku hanya penasaran karena sepertinya tadi Eren berteriak ketika mendekat ke meja Armin," Armin tersenyum melihat kesalahan tingkah yang Christa perlihatkan. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya jika memperbolehkan orang selain kedua sahabatnya mendengarkan ceritanya, 'kan?

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang, kok," Eren terlihat aneh mendengar Armin mengatakan hal itu—seakan tidak biasa jika anak seumuran dengannya mengatakan hal itu pada lawan jenis sebayanya. Christapun memberikan cahaya senyuman bidadari pada Armin, senang karena Armin tidak menyatakan keberatan pada kehadirannya.

"Oi, sebenarnya ada apa kau dengan Christa, hah?" Armin langsung salah tingkah ketika Eren bertanya kepadanya dengan nada yang menggoda. Menyakinkan Eren bahwa sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak punya perasaan khusus pada gadis blonde itu, ia mulai menjawab Eren.

"T-tidak! Apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan sih, Eren?!" Haah.. justru jika kau salah tingkah dan mengatakan 'tidak' kau akan semakin terpuruk, Armin..

"Ahahaha, kelihatan Armin," kedua gadis di mejanya hanya bisa diam melihat pertengkaran mereka dibanding penjelasan Armin tentang pulau indah itu.  
Armin tidak ingin kalah.. ia tetap menyakinkan Eren, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi sepertinya orang-orang yang mengisi kelas saat jam istirahat ini, memperhatikan kedua sahabat itu.

"Sungguh! Untuk apa aku berbohong?!"

"Armiin.. semua orang pasti selalu berbohong jika ia menyukai seseorang, itu hal yang wajar, bukan?" Armin menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ketika ia melihat ke arah Christa yang mulai merona kemerahan.

Ini semua gara-gara Eren yang tiba-tiba menanyainya hal yang aneh dan karena ia jugalah mengatakan hal yang salah. Armin yang kebingungan dan naik emosinya mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang kata kakeknya tak boleh katakan.

"Aku pasti tidak akan pernah menyukai gadis jelek sepertinya!" Eren diam, dan tiba-tiba kelas itu diisi oleh aura menyeramkan yang datang dari seorang gadis berjerawat, sepertinya ia baru memasuki kelas saat itu. Semuanya berbisik-bisik tentang apa yang Armin katakan.. dan juga gadis itu.

Armin tidak berani melihat Christa yang ia katakan 'jelek' itu.

"Armin, seharusnya kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu," ucap Mikasa sebelum gadis berbintik itu mulai mendatanginya dari belakang tanpa disadari Armin.

"Hei, apa yang kau katakan tadi pada sahabatku, hah?" Suara dari gadis itu mulai membuat otak Armin menerima sinyal, mendeteksi bahwa suara itu datang dari sahabat Christa yang selalu melindunginya, Ymir..

"Ymir, sudah tidak apa-apa," ketika Christa menenangkan Ymir yang mulai menaikan nada suaranya, Armin melihat gadis blonde itu dengan mata besarnya.. kenapa Christa masih bisa tersenyum dengan lembut ketika Armin mengatakan kalau ia jelek? Namun senyuman Christa tidak seperti biasanya—

Armin yang merasa bersalah dan tidak ingin terlibat lebih dalam dengan Ymir, segera berlari keluar koridor kelas. Eren yang merasa bersalah juga, langsung berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Oi, Armin!" Namun ketika ia ingin mengejar Armin, tangan Mikasa mencegah pundaknya. Mikasa menggeleng mengisyaratkan tidak, kemudia ia melanjutkannya dengan bicara padanya.

"Kita biarkan saja seseorang yang menjadi subjek perkelahian kalian ini mengejarnya," Eren tahu itu siapa, namun ia tetap merasa bersalah juga karena sudah megira dan menggoda Armin melebihi perkiraannya. Yah, Armin mungkin sedikit sensitif juga?

"Ymir, maaf.. tapi aku akan mengikutinya," Christa segera berlari mengikuti Armin, walau belum tahu di mana sebenarnya pemuda itu. Ia terus mencarinya sembari bertanya kepada saksi mata yang melihatnya berlari menuju ke atas, tepatnya ke atas gedung.

Namun ketika Christa sampai pada gedung lantai atas, ternyata justru Armin tidak ada di sana.. ia berada di gedung satunya lagi sedang duduk memeluk lututnya.

"Armiin..!" Christa meneriakan namanya dari gedung sebelahnya, sembari memegang pagar.

Armin yang sadar akan suara Christa langsung berdiri dan mendekati ujung pagar, melihat Christa yang sudah sesak nafasnya, mencari-cari Armin sedari tadi.

"C-Christa?! Kenapa kau ada di sana?" Christa segera beteriak lagi padanya.

"Tunggu aku di sana, Armin! Aku akan mengatakannya!" Christa langsung saja berlari ke arah tangga, mengabaikan teriakan Armin yang selanjutnya. Mau tidak mau tentu saja Armin harus menunggu, seharusnya ia yang berlari ke gedung tempat Christa berdiri tadi, Pikirnya.

_Shes's run—_

"Kyaaa—!" Christa tidak menyangka kalau Armin ternyata ada di gedung sebelah. Sepertinya ia menggunakan jembatan penghubung.  
Sampai Christa terjatuh di tangga karena lari terburu-buru. Ia tetap bangkit dan berlari meuju tempat Armin.

Lututnya sampai memerah karenanya.

Sampai ketika Christa sampai di gedung tempat Armin, Christa sama sekali tidak menemukan di mana Armin, bukankah ia tadi mengatakan tunggu padanya? Atau suaranya terlalu kecil? Christa terus mencari-cari Armin sampai ia meneriakan namanya berkali-kali.

"Armiin! Di mana kau?"

_Bragh!_

Suara pintu menuju tangga itu terbuka dengan keras, sampai Christa melihat bahwa pemuda yang dicarinya itu kecapekan sepertinya—tapi ia juga menyadari kalau pemuda itu membawa kotak P3K, sepertinya ia berlari dari UKS karena.. memperkirakan Christa akan jatuh dari tangga karena lari terburu-buru?

"Maaf.. akhu.. membuatmhu.. mengikutiku..hh.." suara nafas yang terengah-engah terdengar dari nada bicara Armin, Christa segera menghampiri Armin sembari memegang dadanya.

_Then—_

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengikutiku, Christa," Christa tersenyum menanggapi Armin yang sedang mengobatinya dengan obat merah.

"Maaf," ketika Armin selesai dengan lutut Christa, Armin segera berbicara dengan muka memerah.. padahal sepertinya ia sudah harus lebih tenang sekarang. Apa mungkin karena suatu hal, parasnya jadi terlihat memerah?

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf.." ucap Armin sembari menunduk, Christa hanya terdiam.

"Maaf, aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau ini jelek," Christa tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan maaf dari Armin. Sebenarnya apa yang gadis itu tertawakan? Armin hanya bisa memiringkan kedua alisnya.

"Ahaha.. tidak apa, aku sudah tahu kalau Armin mengatakan itu agar kau bisa menghindari pertanyaan Eren, kok," Armin jadi merasa malu karena Christa lebih dewasa dalam menghadapi lelaki sepertinya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Christa.

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"..Karena telah mengobatiku?" Armin jadi salah tingkah, ditambah lagi.. pipinya yang memanas membuatnya semakin salah.

"A-aah.. iya, sama-sama.." Christapun menarik lengan baju Armin, membuat Armin semakin tidak enak karena suasana yang ia hadapi sekarang. Berdua bersama Christa, gadis dengan sifat yang super lembut.. dan senyum bidadarinya, kini menarik lengan bajunya.

"Ayo, kita kembali," ucap Christa sembari memasang senyum bidadarinya, membuat Armin menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya yang tadi menganggur.

"I-iya.." walau Armin sebenarnya sedikit mempunyai perasaa kecewa karena Christa tidak memegang tangannya.

Tapi Armin juga sadar kalau ia jadi benar-benar mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Christa karena kebaikan dan kedewasaannya, gadis itu sudah tahu kalau hinaan untuknya itu semata-mata hanya untuk menghindari perselisihannya dengan Eren, yah.. mungkin untuk beberapa laki-laki ia akan mengatakan atau keceplosan hal itu, semata-mata karena malu dan terdesak.

_End—_

* * *

_A/N: _Yoi, _minna_! Saya kembali dengan ArChri yang lebih ke percintaan remaja, yah.. lebih ke _shoujo_ deh, padahal sebenarnya saya pingin masukin sesuatu yang lebih ke humor tapi bingung mau masukin kata-kata kayak gimana. Jadinya malah begini, deh -_-/

Oh, sebenarnya saya udah nyiapin beberapa _pair_ lagi dari _fandom_ '_Shingeki no Kyojin_' tapi belum sempat _upload_, _pair_ apa ya? Nanti saja deh, liat. Ini ada _omake_ yang belum sempet dijelasin sama pertanyaan Eren di atas, ceritanya mereka bertiga pernah piknik bareng ke pantai— dan _some of MikaEre_.

* * *

_OMAKE_

"Eren, kau sedang melihat apa?" Tanya Mikasa ketika Eren melihat-lihat album foto keluarga mereka saat itu. Tentu saja, Eren sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui kehadiran saudari tirinya tiba-tiba melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Eren saat ini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, dasar Mikasa _kepoo_!" Eren langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya sembari masih membawa album foto keluarganya. Sebenarnya apa, sih yang Eren lihat dari album foto keluarga mereka? Paling hanya ada Mikasa, dirinya dan ayah ibu mereka.

* * *

_Author comment:_

Sebenarnya Eren ngebandingin foto Mikasa yang dulu (10) sama yang sekarang (13), _plus_ sama _cup_ yang ia punya.. jika kalian tahu apa maksud saya (￣▽￣)/


End file.
